Coming Back Home
by hall006
Summary: when super model bella comes back home to la push for her fathers wedding, one of the wolves imprints on her
1. welcome home bella

**Bella POV**

_Last call for all flight 123, Los Angelos, California to Seattle Washington. Your flight will be departing in 10 minutes._

I was finally heading back to La Push. I left when I was 12 and haven't been back in 6 years, ever since my mom and dad divorced.

{Flashback}

"Charlie, I hate it here! There is nothing here. Everyone who comes here is bound to reduce their lives to nothing but bonfires and trees! I'm leaving and I'm taking Bella with me." mom screamed.

"Renee, please don't leave! We can work something out."

"I'm sorry Charlie, I will always love you, but we ARE leaving!"

{End Flashback}

I sat in my seat and thought about the last 6 years of my life. My mom remarried a major league baseball player named Phil Dwyer. She also got really into photography. Since Phil was always away for games, I was the person who got to "smile with my eyes" in front of her camera. At the time, I wanted to burn the damn thing but after my photos got into the hands of some important people, I loved it. I was asked to be in Fashion week, stared in music videos, and walked red carpets with celebrities. I am the youngest super model in history. I miss my friend Jacob Black. He was my bestest friend in the whole world before I moved. I have no regrets on my life except that maybe, I should have spent more time with my dad.

I recently received a call from him saying he was getting married to someone named Sue Clearwater. Her husband died a few years back leaving her to raise a 19 year old daughter named Leah and a 15 year old son named Seth. Since my dad was getting married, I decided to take some time off and get to know my family. I was brought back to reality by the flight attendant saying that we should buckle up and prepare for landing. When I got off the plane, people rushed me, asking for pictures. I was starting to get scared when an incredibly good looking Native American pulled me from the mob, picked me up, and spun me around shouting, "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH BELLSY-BOO!" I knew immediately who that was. I shouted right back, "IS THAT REALLY YOU JAKEY-BEAR?" He finally set me down and said "Who else would it be, its not I'm a fan." He said sarcastically.

That's when I actually got a good look at him. He was wearing khaki cut offs and a tight white shirt where is muscles were just begging to be let loose. He was all in all SEXY. When I finally reached his face, he was wearing a smirk. He broke the silence by saying, "Like what you see." I rolled my eyes at him and said, "I've seen better." I laughed when I saw that smirk come right off his face. He was about to say something when my dad grabbed me into a hug. "I missed you so much Bells," he said as tears streamed down both of our faces. After our reunion 1½ hours later, we were pulling into the driveway of my new home. I was so used to the homes of the rich and famous, that I turned my nose up at this house. I soon caught myself thinking _I need to come back to reality and this move will be a good thing for me._ As I stepped out of the car, I heard music and a lot of talking. Jake and Daddy grabbed my bags out of the trunk and lead me into the house.

"Jake, why don't you take Bella outside and introduce her to everyone and I'll take her bags to her room." Dad said to Jake as he disappeared up the stairs.

"Sure, sure. Come on Bells, let's go outside and meet the family!" he said to me enthusiastically. He led me to the back door and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. At first there was an extremely awkward silence before the all shouted, "WELCOME HOME BELLA!". I smiled at them to get a good look at the people im going to be spending my time with, and I liked what I saw. I literally dropped my jaw when I saw a group of about 10 boys, all about Jake's aged, shirtless. Every single one of them had an 8 pack with that little "v". I knew for a fact I would LOVE La Push. I looked over all the guys until I saw one, and my world stopped. The next thing I knew was Jake pulling me out of sight of the man and screaming what I guess his name is, "PAUL!"

**My first FanFiction so please review and let me know how you feel**


	2. hey

**Paul POV (Night of Party)**

I was in my wolf form and on my way to patrol when Jared ran up to me.

"Hey man, you excited about tonight?"

I thought about it for a moment and came up blank.

"What's so special 'bout tonight?" He looked at me like I had grown a third head. I swear he stared at me for at least 10 minutes before he spoke.

"How the FUCK can you forget that a SUPER MODEL is coming here TODAY and is going to be living DOWN THE FUCKING STREET!"

That's when it all came back to me. Bella Swan, daughter of Chief of Police and elder Charlie Swan, is coming for the wedding. I cannot believe I forgot. When Charlie told us, I swear, every male in the wolf pack had dropped their food and couldn't eat for at least an hour. And that is a HUGE reaction when it comes to us. That girl is like sex in heels. She has curves in all the right places, a killer smile, and GREAT hair. Every guy, except Sam, had posters of her in their room in various poses and swimsuits. Just thinking about her got me….

_OKAY OKAY I GET IT! She's beautiful and you guys wanna marry the girl buy shut the fuck up talking bout her.-Leah_

_I wonder if she'll sign my posters?-Embry thought_

_Don't be jealous Leah. We all know you wanna be like your future step-sister deep down.-Quil_

Just then Leah jumped at Quil and they started fighting. When it was getting to violent, here comes our big bad alpha Sam.

_LEAH AND QUIL, STOP IT!-Sam_

_I wonder if she's nice, you know celebrities can be really stuck up. What if she tells me to put her shoes on for her or something? I'm not gonna do that.-Seth_

Everyone turned their head to Jacob for the answer.

_How the hell am I supposed to know? I haven't seen her in 6 years. A lot can happen in that time, but I doubt she will be like that. She's still the Bella that was playing hide and seek with me in the forest.-Jake_

_As much as I would love to hear all your opinions about her, you all need to be prepared for school on Monday, with the overflow at the school, you will be attending Forks High with the Cullen's. PLEASE keep your cool cuz the teachers there don't know about the pack like the ones back here do. If it becomes too much for you, it's the responsibility of the other members to try to help in any way they can without exposing us. Understood?-Sam_

_Yes-we all said together_

_Okay, Jake go pick up Bella and the rest of us get to the party._

We phased back and made our way to the Swan-Clearwater household. When we got there, we saw Sue, Emily, Kim, and baby Clare. Sam, Jared, and Quil each went to their respected imprint while the rest of us waited for Bella. A few hours later, the door opened and my world stopped. I saw the most beautiful girl on the planet. She was wearing faded jeans with a white shirt and a black cropped jacket. Her hair in a ponytail to show off her beautiful and her eyes were chocolate brown. **(A/N. Outfit on profile) **When I saw her eyes, I knew that nothing and no one else mattered. At that moment I knew that playboy Paul Meraz has just imprinted. I was broken from my trance from Jake screaming my name. Sam had to interfere because I couldn't bring my self to speak.

"Calm down Jake. You know he couldn't help it. Why don't you go for a walk." said Sam. After a few minutes, Jake left and Charlie came out with a knowing look directed at me. His look told me that he accepted the imprint but if I ever hurt her, no one will be able to find my body. I turned my head to see all my pack brothers staring at me. Jared, Sam, and Quil gave me a knowing smile while the others were looking at me with a face that said, "Congratulations you ungrateful bastard." I just rolled my eyes at them just to see Charlie and Bella come towards us.

"Well guys, this is my daughter Bella. Bella this is, Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, and Paul." She smiled and waved at everyone but when she got to me she shook my hand and with a breathtaking smile, she said "Hey." I gladly took her hand and after a moment of staring on both our parts, I finally got the courage to say, "Hey to you too."


	3. 1st talk

**Bella POV**

Daddy just introduced me to his fiancée Sue, Sam's girlfriend Emily, her niece Clare, and Jared's girlfriend Kim. He then led me to the group of guys who looked like they were addicted to steroids. I was having trouble concentration with all of the muscles around me but I managed to nod, wave, and smile at each until his name was called out. I needed to touch him, even if it was just a handshake, and even more, I wanted to hear his voice. Now was the moment of truth. He looked like a Greek god but does he sound like it? I shook his hand and said "Hey." It was then that I noticed his hands were HUGE…..and HOT. Is that normal? We just stared into each others eyes until he said,"Hey to you too." I nearly passed out. His voice was so deep and sexy. If he was a model, I would ALWAYS request him as my partner if they need me and a male model. I then realized that were still holding hands. I soon released his hand but immediately missed his touch.

"Bella!"

I turned my head to see the one and only Billy Black in the doorway in a wheel chair. I ran to him and gave him a big bear hug.

"Hey Billy! I missed you so much!"

"Missed you too Bells, hasn't been the same without you."

We were broken out of our reunion by Sue yelling, "Foods done."

As soon as she said that, it was like a stampede. All the guys ran over like they were going to die of starvation. I'm glad that I was out of the way. I would have been trampled without a doubt. It was then that I noticed that Jake was back and in the wild mob. I walked over and got a burger and sat beside Jake.

"Hey Jakey-Bear. Where did you go?"

"Just went for a little walk Bells." He said sadly.

"You okay?"

"Sure, sure."

I had a feeling that he was hiding something from me but didn't push it.

"Hey Bella, what's it like to be a model?" Kim asked. Suddenly all eyes were on me except the elders. They mysteriously disappeared. Who knew old people could do that?

"It has its ups and downs. You get to live the live you've dreamed about but you're never home with your friends and family. You miss out on school dances and birthday parties and followed by paparazzi; but at the end of the day I love it. You get to travel, get free stuff and experience different cultures."

"O…well….COOL! Um Bella, this is awkward for me to ask since you just got her in all but would you um….mind….SIGNING MY STUFF?" Embry asked.

Everyone laughed when he pulled out posters, cups, a camera, and a snow globe.

"Embry, when did you get all this stuff?" Jared asked.

"Um…I already had it with me. It's not everyday that you meet a celebrity." He said sheepishly.

I gladly signed all of his stuff and took pictures with him. After that, we all calmed down and had our own conversations when Paul came up to me.

"How do you like La Push so far?"

"I love it. It's different from what I remember, but then again I was gone for 6 years."

"Yeah it is. How long are you staying?"

"Um…..I don't know. I was planning on finishing up my senior year here."

"Well you will definitely know people there."

"Really? And why is that?" I asked cheekily

"Jared, Kim and I are seniors; Quil, Embry, and Jake are juniors; and Seth, Collin, and Brady are freshman." He said

"Well I think my decision is made for me anyway. There is no way that my dad will let me skip out on it. It's good to know that I know some people there."

"PAUL! ASK HER TO GO TO THE BEACH WITH US!" Quil yelled.

I was then that I noticed that we were the only ones left outside. Talking to Paul was like being in our own little bubble.

He then turned to me and stared into my eyes with his grey ones and asked," Do you wanna go to the beach with us tomorrow?"

_YES, YES, HELL YES! Anywhere you I will be. I hope you need help putting sunscreen on those delectable abs _is what I wanted to say, but instead I said," Sure."

He gave me an award winning smile and stood up. Our happy moment was ruined when he said, "I have to get home, but I'll see you tomorrow."

I just nodded and was surprised when he pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek and left. I just about died. I then walked in the house and Leah escorted me to my new room. Once inside, she pushed me on the bed and screamed, "YOU LIKE PAUL!"

After I was done crying from laughing at her facial expression, the only thing I could say was," I know I just meet him but I feel extremely comfortable around him. The fact that he's sexy as hell doesn't hurt his chances either."

She just nodded at me, said goodnight and left. I changed into my pj's which consisted of my black volleyball shorts and a white tank top, I then let sleep overtake me and dreamed about Paul.


	4. the beach

**Bella POV**

When I woke up, I looked over at my clock to see that it was 7 a.m. Since I couldn't get back to sleep, I decided to go for a morning run. I changed into my lime green workout outfit, **(A/N. outfit on profile)** and posted a note on my door to tell everyone where I was. I ran all around La Push in 30 mins and when I came home, no one was up yet. I then decided that I was going make breakfast. I assumed that the guys would be coming over to take Leah, Seth, and myself to the beach. I made pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I also made sure there was enough for everyone after watching the boys and Leah eat. As soon as I was done finishing breakfast, I heard the door open and footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What is that delicious smell?" the voice that sounded like Embry said.

"That my friends, is the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Feel free to help yourselves, I made enough for everyone. I had a feeling that you guys were coming over early and after watching you eat yesterday, I made 10xs what I would normally make." I said to everyone.

With that said, everyone grabbed some food. It was quiet with the occasional "Yum", or "O.M.G. MARRY ME!" which received a glare from my dad and Paul. I don't know why but it felt good knowing that he was so protective of me, that I was his. I don't believe that women should be treated like property but it felt damn good that he cared like that. After breakfast, I and Leah got ready for the beach. After my shower, I decided to where my brownish-orange bikini while Leah opted for a black and white striped bikini. **(A/N. outfit on profile)**

"Damn Bella, I love the swim suit. The boys will be all over you, especially Paul." She said while nudging me.

"I have no clue what your talking 'bout. You are gonna have to be turning the guys away by the dozens with that body. You are fricken ripped. I am officially impressed." I said.

I hadn't noticed that we were down stairs and we walked right out the door but no one was following us. I turned to ask if they were coming when I noticed all the boys staring at me. That was until I heard a low growl. I tried to find where the sound and I immediately looked to Paul. He looked as if he was having an internal battle with himself. Stand there and admire my body or tell me to go upstairs and put on a dress that came down to my ankles. After the growl, the boys straightened up and finally moved and headed to the beach. I was walking until someone put their arms around my shoulders. I knew who it was immediately. Paul.

"I have a feeling that I'm gonna get arrested today." He said I turned and gave him a please-explain-because-who-gets-feelings-like-that look.

"I'm gonna have to kill all the males that come in contact with you today because they are gonna try to steal you away." _AWWWWWW. He doesn't want me to leave him._

"I'm not going anywhere." I simply stated and wrapped my arm around his waist. When we reached the sand, it was like a mad dash to the water. We played Marco polo, chicken (Paul was my partner of course) and me and Paul dunked each other. It was almost lunch time and we were headed back to my house. As we walked, he grabbed my hand and we started to walk behind every one. We were just talking and telling each other about our lives. He told me how his parents died in a car accident when he 10 and has been by himself ever since. He still kept the house and lives there but the elder made sure to check on him and make sure he was healthy, and went to school. He said he lived alone but in truth, he practically lived with Jared and his mom. I felt better knowing that. He reached over and wiped a tear that I didn't know fell.

"I'm so sorry that that happened to you."

"It's ok Bella; it was a long time ago." He said trying to reassure me and he hugged me.

"We were gonna go to the movies after lunch to see _Vampires Suck_, so do you wanna come?"

"Of course I do!" I said enthusiastically. He looked at me like he was trying to decide something. All of a sudden, he started to lean towards me and I in return leaned to get closer to his lips. Our lips were a cm away when some blonde ran over shouting Paul's name. I stepped back just in time as the slut jumped into his arms and kissed him.

**A little cliff-hanger for you. Please review. I want your honest thoughts, opinions, and any ideas you may have for me. Thnx :D**


	5. movies

**Bella POV**

O.M.F.G.! He has a girlfriend and he was bout to kiss me! I've never been so hurt in my life. I felt like I'm about to die but why do I feel like this. It wasn't like he was my boyfriend or anything but I feel so betrayed by him. I stood there and watched them kiss for about 3 secs before I ran in the house where everyone else was. I walked in the kitchen and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Obviously they saw they whole thing. I soon got tired of their stares and snapped saying, "What they hell are yall staring at?"

They immediately mumbled, "Nothing," and continued what they were doing. I didn't feel eating so I changed outta my swimsuit and got ready for the movies. While I was getting dressed, I kept chanting _He has a girlfriend and he's happy, he has a girlfriend and he's happy. That almost kiss was just a spur of the moment thing and will never happen again. _I tried to convince myself but to no avail. I decided on my grey shirt with black shorts and matching grey hat. **(A/N. outfit on profile)** When I came back down stairs, I saw that everyone else changed too, including Paul.

The room grew deathly silent as everyone was looking between me and Paul, seeing which one of us would break the ice first. After about 5 minutes Emily said,"Are you guys ready for the movie?" We all nodded our heads and headed out to their trucks, which reminded me that I needed to get one if I was gonna be living here. We all stopped outside of the trucks to divide who was going to be driving with whom, all the while I felt Paul's gaze on my face but refuse to meet it. I don't know why I was acting like this, me and Paul were never together but the thought of him with someone besides me hurt like a bitch. I've never felt like this before, especially with a guy I just met.

In the end, it drive was girls with girls and boys with boys. As soon as we hit the highway, I bombarded Leah with questions.

"What the fuck happened out there? I didn't know he had a girlfriend. Why didn't you tell me? How long have they been together? You're supposed to be my sister, how can you-"I ranted before she cut me off.

"RELAX BELLA! Paul doesn't have a girlfriend…per say"

"What do you mean per say?"

It was Kim who answered me, "Paul is kinda known as the La Push player. Sorta like a man-whore. He has never had a steady girlfriend, just A LOT of um…..conquests."

"Well gee thanks guys for letting me like a gigolo. I thought you guys liked me." I said, hurt that they wouldn't tell me something like this earlier.

"Bella we love you. We would never let you get close to Paul if we thought you would get hurt in the end. Paul is a player yes so we know when he's playing a girl but you're different. I've never seen him look at a girl the way he looks at you. I can tell that he care about you very much." Emily said.

I thought about what she said and before I knew it, we were at the theatre. We piled out of the car and started walking in the lobby. I decided to treat the girls so I paid for our tickets and led us to the concession stand then I had an idea. I walked over to the guys, knowing they were going to buy something to eat.

"Hey, what do you guys want to eat?" I asked

"Popcorn." They all said

"Ok, Ill go get it for you." I said cheerfully

"You don't have to waste your money on us Bells, we can get it ourselves." Jake said

"O my best friend, you are SO naive." I said cryptically

I walked away and headed to a cashier who looked to be 16 years old. _Perfect._

"Thank-you for choosing Port Angelos theatre today, how may I he-he-he-help y-y-y-you." He studdered when he finally looked at me.

"hi….Jack." I said reading his name tag. "can I have a nacho and 9 large popcorns please?"

"sure, no problem. That will be $50" he said

"O no!" I said panickly

"Whats wrong?" he said, trying to comfort me through whatever problem I was going through. _Sucker_

"I don't have enough. My parents cut me off so I only get so much a week and I guess I spent it all already. Do you think you can help me out?" I said touching his hand lightly.

He started to hypervenelate and then said, "Sure, its on me." _Hook, line, and sinker._

"thank you so much Jack." I said and winked at him. I motioned the guys over to get their stuff and we walked away before Jack could ask me out.

"Bella, we are taking you everywhere we go. Do you know how much free food we can get with you?" Quil said.

I laughed and said jokingly, "Im glad the only reason you want me around is to get a free meal. Why did you guys choose this movie anyway? Not that I don't want to see it, im just curious." I said

It was Embry who answered me cryptically, "We have our reasons." All the guys laughed at him while the girls rolled their eyes. I hate it when im left out of the loop. We walked into the theatre and took our seats. Sam went first, then Emily, Jake, Paul, Me, Jared, Kim, Embry, Leah, Quil, Seth, Collin, and Brady. I noticed that the couples were sharing their popcorn including Embry and Leah. **(A/N/. yeah they imprinted on each other. Get over it lol) **We were all in tears when the movie was over. We were walking back to the cars when Paul pulled me aside.

"Bella, about this afternoon." He started.

"I know shes not your girlfriend." I said

"You do? Who told you?"

"The girls did on the way here."

"O okay….good. well now that that's over with, I have to ask you something." He said nervously. I just nodded for him to continue.

"Would you like to um…..go out to dinner with me? Like a date?" he finished


	6. school

**Bella POV**

I've wanted nothing more than to go out on a date with him since we met but I'm not over that girl kissing him. Even though we weren't together, it still hurt me. I don't know how long it took before I answered him but I finally spoke.

"Paul, I really like you and would love nothing more than to go on a date with you but seeing you kiss that girl really hurt. I think we should get to know each other a little more before we take that step."

His face fell a little but it brightened up. Before I knew what was happening, he was twirling me around in his arms.

I laughed at his antics and said, "You know I didn't say yes right?"

"But you didn't say no either, which means that there is still hope. I'm really sorry about what happened and I will do my best to make it up to you."

"You better if you want that date with me." I said

We were walking back to the cars and got in. Before I knew it, we were at my house watching TV. It was Sunday night which means I have school in the morning.

"Hey guys, why do we have to go to Forks High instead of La Push?" I asked

"Because there are too many students there and we don't have enough money to add new buildings." Brady stated

I stared at all the guys before I responded.

"THAT IS COMPLETELY UNFAIR!" I yelled

"How?" Collin asked me.

"If you think about it, Native Americans where in America before any other nationality came here. This is technically **YOUR LAND** and 'the man' puts you guys on a reservation. If I were you, I would saddle up my horse, put on some war paint, grab my tomahawk, bow and arrow, and ride into town slayin folks!" I ranted

They all looked at me before they bust out laughing. I swear to you that they were laughing for about 10 mins straight with tears streaming down their faces. After they calmed down, they started to file out to go home and get some rest. Paul was the last one to leave. Leah and Seth said their goodbyes and headed upstairs. I walked him to the door and he hugged me. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I didn't want to let him go.

"Goodnight Bella"

"Night Paul"

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked home. I went up to my room and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

_Bella!_

_Bella!_

_BELLA, GET DRESSED AND READY FOR SCHOOL! _

I woke up to the sound of Leah's screeching. I got showered and dressed in 30 mins. I went down stairs went into the kitchen where, no surprise here, the guys were eating waffles, eggs, and sausage.

"Hey Bella." They said in unison

"Hey guys, not that I don't love having you guys here, but why don't you eat at your own house?"

"Because we were picking you guys up and couldn't pass up Sue's cooking." Embry said as I took the only seat left which was next to Paul.

As I sat down, Paul kissed me on the cheek, the same time Sue put a plate of food in front of me. Everyone was staring at me and Paul at this point especially my dad. He looked like he wanted to strangle Paul. I started eating my food, hoping and praying that we can leave this house to get away from my dad. Soon, we were headed out to the Chevrolet Traverse with me, Leah, and Seth yelling, "Bye Mom and Dad." to our parents. We had to lap up in the truck since there were 11 of us. I had to sit on Paul's lap, Kim on Jared's, and Leah on Embry's.

I was nervously fidgeting in Paul's lap when he whispered in my ear, "Bella, baby, I know your nervous but you have to **STOP** moving in my lap. I don't know how much more I can take."

I turned and gave him and apologetic look and said, "Sorry."

"Baby, you have nothing to be nervous about. We're all here for you if you need us. So calm down." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, his hands on either side of my hips. He pulled me closer to his body and I nestled my head in the crook of his neck as he kissed my forehead.

Before I knew it, we were in the school parking lot. We climbed out of the car and headed our separate ways, everyone wished me good luck. Paul walked me to the office to get my schedule, turns out that I have 4 out of 7 classes with him. The only class that I didn't have with someone I knew was Adv Biology. He walked my to my 1st class, kissed me on the cheek and went to his own class. I walked in and gave my teacher the slip to sigh. He pointed to the only available seat left which was next to a pale guy with bronze hair. The boy looked at me with golden eyes as I approached my seat. I took my seat and when I got settled, he tapped me on the shoulder and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen."


	7. ride

**Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. Busy with volleyball stuff. For future reference, all chapters will be in Bella's POV unless stated otherwise.**

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." I replied.

"I thought you looked familiar, you're that super model right? I swear my brother Emmett is in love with you." He said with a smirk

I was about to reply when the teacher called the class to attention. There was something about Edward Cullen that didn't sit right with me. I couldn't quite put my finger on it; maybe I'm just being paranoid. Mr. Bainer told us that we were going to be watching a movie on cells and cell division. _BORING!_ I covered all this stuff with my tutors, so instead of paying attention, I put my head down and fell asleep. Before I knew it the bell rang and as I gathered my stuff, I couldn't help notice that Edward was staring at me. I shook it off and went to my next class. They were pretty boring, I had someone I knew in each class but I felt weird. At first I thought it was all the stared I got from the other students but then I realized I missed Paul. I want him to be here with me every second of every day.

_What the hell? I just met the guy and now I want him glued to my hip. Something must be in the water here._

Since me and Jared shared this class, we walked to lunch together. I was relieved to see all my friends there. I scanned the table for Paul and as if he could sense I was looking for him, he looked at me and gave me a breathtaking smile. I sped up and made it to the seat beside him.

"Hey Bells." Everyone said

"How was your day so far?" Paul asked

"Hey guys, it was boring as hell. I hate school and I hope it burns down." I responded.

"Aw baby. I'm sorry you had a bad day. Maybe you just need to get used to it and it will get better." He said trying to comfort me and then he kissed my cheek and started eating.

"Look at Paul trying to be O so sensitive. He's so cute." Quil said jokingly while every one laughed at his comment.

"Shut the hell up Quil!" Paul said angrily and threw a chip at him.

While he was talking, I took the opportunity to steal all his curly fries. Leah caught me and laughed. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy until they saw why she was laughing. They laughed harder when they saw that I stole all of Paul's fries. Paul glared at me mockingly and I just giggled at him.

"Why did you steal all my fries?"

"1, I was hungry; 2, because I can; and 3, because they were calling to me with their greasy goodness."

He chuckled at me and put his arm around my shoulder and I curled into him even more.

"Bella, why is Cullen staring at you?" Kim asked

When she said that, all the guys turned to glare at him and who I am assuming is his family.

"Your guess is as good as mine. He's in my Adv Bio class and he introduced himself to me and that's about it but he was staring at me all during class. It was kinda creepy." I said as Paul tightened his grip on me.

"Baby, I want you to stay away from them. Something's not right about them." Paul said while still glaring at the Cullens.

"Sure, no problem, he makes my skin crawl anyway."

Just then the bell rang. Paul and I were off to our next classes. I was with him for the rest of the day. In each class, there was an empty seat next to him. Throughout the day, he kept kissing my. Whether it my on my cheek, temple, forehead, or the hand that he held, he was always touching me, not that I minded at all. Our last class was gym. We had this class with the guys, Leah, and Kim. I walked to the locker room to change. I came out just in time to hear the teacher say that today was a free day. I walked up to our group who were sitting on the bleachers. As I walked up, Paul grabbed my by my hips and pulled me into his lap and kissed me on my pulse point. We were just sitting and talking when the teacher came back with basketballs. Of course the boys jumped at the chance to play and left me, Kim and Leah on the bleachers.

"Well you and Paul seem cozy." Kim said as she watched Jared walk away.

"We're just friends Kim, nothing more."

"But you want it to be something more." Leah commented.

"We're just trynna get to know each other before anything else happens."

"I understand that." Kim said

After that, we talked about our days and what we were gonna do after school but I drifted off as I watched Paul play. Even through his T-shirt, you could see all his muscles in his back as he moved. That's when I notice Kim and Leah were in the same trance as me except they were looking at Jared and Embry. Jake saw us looking and got in a huddle with all the guys. We girls were looking between each other and the guys suspiciously. Then the most incredible thing happened. The game turned to shirts vs. skins. Naturally, Jared, Embry, and Paul were skins. They each turned their bodies towards the three of us and slowly took off their shirts. They started to slowly walk towards us with visible smirks on their faces.

When Paul reached me he said, "Can you please hold my shirt for me baby?" he knew exactly what he was doing to my. I couldn't find words to say to him so I just nodded my head yes.

"Thank-you baby." He said. He gave me his shirt, kissed me on my cheek and walked away with Embry and Jared right behind him. I turned to look at Leah and Kim to find them in the same awe struck state as me. We were staring after them practically drooling.

"We need to get them back somehow." Kim said

"I have an idea." Leah said before running off the a side room

Me and Kim looked at each other trying to figure out which one of us knew what she was planning. We knew exactly what she was planning when we heard _Ride_ by Ciara. The three of us started to dance to the music. All the guys were staring at us with their jaws dropped. Leah and Kim were doing their own thing to the music while I did the choreography from the video.

_Ciara_

_Uh-huh_

_[Intro]_

_Ciara_

_Uh-huh_

_[Intro]_

_Catch me in the mall_

_You know I buy it out_

_G5 plane, yeah I fly it out_

_Niggas in the back look like lex in them 28_

_Naw you can't get her_

_If you ain't got plenty cake_

_ATL Georgia, booties look like this size_

_23 waist, pretty face, thick thighs_

_[Ciara]_

_I can do it big_

_I can do it long_

_I can do whenever or however you want_

_I can do it up and down_

_I can do it circles_

_To him I'm a gymnast_

_This ring is my circus_

_I market it so good_

_They can't wait to try I I I I_

_Me e e a a_

_I work it so good_

_Man, these niggas_

_Trynna buy I I I I me_

_They love they way I ride it [x3]_

_They love the way I ride the beat_

_How I ride the beat, I ride it_

_They love they way I ride it [x3]_

_They love the way I ride the beat_

_Like a motherfuckin freak_

_And I won't stop, don't stop_

_Get it! Get it!_

_Imma pitch down the middle_

_Baby hit it! Hit it!_

_I do it to him right ... good_

_Handle my business, like a big girl should_

_1 o'clock, 2 o'clock_

_3 o'clock, 4..._

_5 o'clock, 6 o'clock_

_Baby give me more_

_Pick me up, pick me up_

_You are my Ducati_

_I'm all up your frame_

_Baby say my name_

_Show you how get em_

_Show you how to do it_

_Left hip, right hip_

_But your back into it ohhhh_

_I market it so good_

_They can't wait to try I I I I_

_Me e e a a_

_I work it so good_

_Man, these niggas_

_Trynna buy I I I I me_

_He love they way I ride it [x3]_

_He love the way I ride the beat_

_Ride ride the beat, how I ride it._

_He love they way I ride it [x2]_

_He love the way I ride the beat_

_Like a motherfuckin freak_

_[Ludacris:]_

_She ride it like a rollercoaster_

_Soon as I get her to the top she screams_

_I put her out like a light_

_She'll be out for the night_

_Soon as her head hit the pillows sweet dreams_

_Wake her up about 30mins later_

_Calling me the terminator, let's go again_

_Red zone, Imma get her first down_

_Call me Luda True Breeze I throw it in_

_Touch down_

_He scores_

_Ludacris the MVP_

_With a rack like that and a back like that_

_CiCi better CC me_

_Cause them legs just keep on going_

_So I gotta put her to bed_

_Let the 808 thump and the beat go bump_

_Cause she ride it like a thoroughbred_

_He love they way I ride it [x3]_

_He love the way I ride the beat_

_Like a motherfuckin freak_

I looked directly at Paul and sang this next part to him.

_Do you like it when I'm up? Up?_

_When I'm down, when I'm down_

_Ohh baby baby baby_

_He can't stand to look away_

_When I'm whirl this around_

_Oh baby bay you like it_

_Once it get up and down._

_Oh baby he love it when_

_I twirl this thing around_

_He love they way I ride it [x3]_

_He love the way I ride the beat_

_Like a motherfuckin freak_

The bell rang exactly as the song ended. The three of us ran out of the gym and into the locker room laughing our asses off. When we walked out of the locker room, all the guys were waiting for us by the door.

There was an awkward silence before Leah said, "Did you guys like the show?" and pulled myself and Kim out the school towards the parking lot.

"O.M.G. the look on their faces were priceless!" Kim said in between laughs.

Just then the guys came up to us and we sobered up. We got in the truck with the same seats as before. All the guys were quiet which only made Leah, Kim, and I laugh and giggle the whole way. I guess they got tired of hearing us laugh and they turned on the radio. Me and the girls were in hysterics as _Ride _came on. We all looked at each other before we started dancing in Paul, Embry, and Jared's lap. Paul tightened his grip on my waist and pushed me down harder against his hips. I think I can get used to school after all.


	8. party

**Sorry I haven't been able to update in a week. I've been busy with school and volleyball practice so please forgive me.**

It's been about 2 weeks since I started school. After everyone got over the fact that I was famous, I actually started to like school. I had fun. If it hadn't been for all my friends, I probably wouldn't have made it this far. Of course most of that is due to Paul. He helps me every step of the way and I help him. It's like we were made for each other. I don't know how I made it this far in life without him. I was broke out of my reverie when the lunch bell rang. I walked to my locker to my books in when I felt someone behind me.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Edward."

"How have you been?" he asked

"I'm good thanks. Look I'm late meeting my friends for lunch so I have to go."

"Wait…I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime."

_NO, NO, HELL TO THE NO! Is he serious?_

"I'm flattered really but I can't." I said trying to let him down easy.

"Why not, do you have a boyfriend?" he just couldn't take a hint.

"Well no I don't but….."

"But what? Its just one date." He insisted

"She said no Cullen." I deep voice said from behind us. I knew that voice immediately. It was my knight in shining armor. Paul.

"I don't see how this is any of your business mutt." Edward said. _Wait, did he say mutt. Who the hell calls someone a dog?_

"If it has anything to do with **MY **Bella, it is my business. I suggest you leave before we make you leave." he snarled. That was when I noticed all the guys were behind Paul backing up his statement. _HOLD ON_. _DID HE JUST CLAIM ME? _Edward turned and left after that but not with one last look at me. Paul walked up to me and pulled me in his arms.

He kissed my forehead and said,"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"I'm fine except for the fact that I'm starving." I said and he chuckled.

"Well I wouldn't want you to die of starvation so I better get you something to eat."

We walked into the cafeteria, got some food and sat at our normal table.

"What did Cullen want Bella? He looked pretty determined what ever it was." Seth asked.

"He was just trying to ask me on a date but he just couldn't take no as an answer." When I said that, Paul put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. It was then that Kim decided to show up. The look on her face was full of excitement and happiness.

"O.M.G. there is a party tonight and we have to go. I heard that it's gonna be the biggest party of the year. So are we going or what?" she asked practically bouncing out of her seat. We all looked at each other before we all said, "Yes," in unison.

"I just realized something." I said

"And what would that be baby?" Paul asked

I loved it when he called me that. "This is my first high school party."

"You're right. We have to go now and were taking Leah with us. She hates parties but since this is your first, I'm forcing her to come." Kim said to me while Leah frowned

**Skip to Party**

We drove to the house and all you can hear was music. **(A/N. outfit on profile.) **I was already in the mood to dance with a lot of hot guys, especially Paul. When we walked in, _Baby_ by Justin Beiber was playing. I grabbed Kim and Leah and ran to the middle of the dance floor. I looked over at the guys; they were looking and laughing at us. The music changed to _Teach Me How to Dougie,_ and I couldn't let the boys sit this one out. I grabbed them and pulled them like I did the girls. Seth surprised me the most by dancing. He was really good. I was swaying to the music when I felt someone behind me. I turned my head to see Paul standing there. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to his hips.

When the music changed to _I Like_ by Jeremih, Paul walked us over to a wall and leaned against it, keeping a firm grip on me the whole time while I danced against him. I looked around and saw everyone in our group was in the same position. I was shocked to see Brady dancing with some girl.

"Baby?"

"Yeah Paul?"

"I'd like to take the time to love your body

Rub your body, kiss, and hug your body  
Girl say ooh ooh I Like"

"Ooh ooh I Like" I laughed

"So I'm gonna take the time to love your body

Rub your body, kiss, and hug your body  
Girl say ooh ooh I Like."

"Ooh ooh I Like." I repeated

I chuckled at him. "You're so corny." I joked

He moved his to under my chin. He started to lean closer and that's when his lips touched mine. They were soft and warm against mine. I felt his tongue lightly brush my bottom lip. I immediately granted him entrance to explore my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance and after a while I just gave up. This was what I've been waiting for ever since I met him. I knew that after this. I wouldn't be able to leave him.


	9. hickey

**Paul POV**

Kissing Bella was the best thing in the world. She tastes so good. It's like the world stopped and it's just us. I was ready to deepen the kiss when I heard the worst sound in the world. Sam's howl. I reluctantly pulled away from the angel in front of me and looked at the pack. I saw the looks on their faces. They were as pissed as I was, especially the ones with imprints. Jake was the first to walk away and I knew I had to leave soon.

I turned to Bella and said, "Baby, I have to go to work. Kim will take you home but ill be over after I'm finished okay?"

"Do you have to go?"

I smiled slightly at her gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Trust me, if I could, I would stay here with you but I have to go. I'll see you soon." And with that I was out the door. I met up with the pack and phased.

_This had better be good Sam! _ I yelled angrily

_Yea dude. I hope you're happy with yourself for interrupting us from kissing random girls! _Jake said. I couldn't agree more.

_We have more important things to worry about. The Cullen's have visitors. They share the same diet as them but I want them to know the rules. They've agreed to meet us at the treaty line. So let's go so you can get back._

With that said, we ran to the treaty line. All while I was running, I couldn't help but think about Bella. I miss her already. I have to get this over with so I can get back to her. I knew I had to tell her about the fact that I imprinted on her and you can't forget the fact that I sprout 4 legs and a tail. Will she hate me? Will she run? I don't know what ill do if I couldn't be with her.

_Dude relax, it's gonna be okay. I can't promise she's gonna be all hunky dory when you tell her but no one can deny the imprint so chill. _Jared said, trying to calm me down. I always knew there was a reason he was my best friend.

_Awww Paul. You're my bff to. I'm so touched._ He laughed along with the rest of the pack. I **HATE **the fact that we can read each others minds. By this time, we made it to the treaty line. Sam, Jake, and I phased back so we could talk to the newcomers.

"Thank you for meeting us on such short notice. I would like to introduce you to the Denali's. This is Carmen, Kate, Irina, Tanya, and Eleazar. They will be staying with us for a while and we wanted them to know the rules we have established with you all." Dr. Fang said.

"Thank you. We appreciate the fact that you considered the fact that we would like to tell them personally. The rules are simple really. You cannot bite a human or come onto Quileute land. If one or all of these rules are broken, we won't hesitate to attack." Sam said. When Sam said the rule about biting humans I immediately tensed, if these leaches even thought about biting Bella, I would kill them all. I was barely able to finish my thought when Edward started growling.

"She is **NOT **your Bella!" he snarled at me.

"Well she sure as hell not yours! She's **MY** imprint, she's **MY **soul mate. So you can just stay the fuck away from her!" I growled at him. I then thought it would be fun to mess with him a little, so I thought about what Bella said about him giving her the creeps, how he wouldn't take no for an answer when he asked her out, how we danced at the party, and lastly our kiss. I lingered on details, like how her body fit perfectly against mine, how soft her lips were, and how her tongue battled with mine. This last thought really got a rise outta him. He started to growl menacingly. I smirked at him.

"Keep your filthy paws off of her!"

"I don't think she minds it when I put my 'filthy paws' on her. I think she kinda likes it." I said and he growled louder. I laughed at him. The big vamp and the ones with a lot of scars had to drag him away.

"We understand your rules and we will abide by them. I would like to apologize for my son's behavior. Thank you again for coming out tonight." The "good doctor" said and they were off. When we were sure they left we phased back and ran home.

_I can't wait for school tomorrow!_ I said happily

_Me neither_ the rest of the pack said

**The Next Day**

The guys picked me up and then we headed to the Swan-Clearwater household. We all walked to the house until we heard Sue yell out the window to us, "Breakfast is ready!" We ran into the house and stampeded into the house. When I got inside, I saw Bella backed into the wall laughing her ass of with her dad standing protectively in front of her.

"Bella, I don't know what's so funny. They could've trampled you. There like animals when it comes to food. **NEVER** let your guard down around them and food." Charlie said, eying all of us.

My angel laughed harder if possible/

"I'm sorry daddy. You're absolutely right. These are wild animals and we have to be extremely careful." She said trying to sober up but at the end, she started to laugh again. Charlie kissed her on the forehead along with Sue and said a quick goodbye before he left for work. Sue went upstairs and I took this as opportunity to go over to Bella who was standing by the counter. I took her in my arms and put my head in the crook of her neck. I wound my hands around her waist, pulling her small frame closer and her arms went around my neck.

I placed small kisses on the neck and whispered, "I missed you baby."

"I missed you too."

"Sorry I couldn't come over last night. It was really late when I got home and I didn't want to wake you up." I said and kissed all over her neck.

"It's okay Paul. I kinda figured something like that happened. I knew you wouldn't stand me up like that."

I loved how she trusted me like that. I couldn't help myself from sucking on her neck. Both of our grips tightened around each other. She laid her head in the crook of my neck and let out a small moan and I growled. I felt her shiver and couldn't help but smirk, knowing that it was in response to me. I continued to suck on her neck until Seth had to open his big mouth.

"Good Lord Paul. You're gonna suck all the skin of her neck if you keep that up. Have some decency. Were fricken eating breakfast, my **MOTHER** is upstairs, and not to mention that's my future sister you're attacking! If I don't let Embry do it to Leah, what the hell makes you think I'm gonna let you do it to Bella?" he yelled. Bella and I reluctantly pulled away but not before I gave her a kiss on the lips. I then went back to the table to finish my food.

"Damn Paul! Who knew you had it in you?" Quil said. I looked up to see everyone looking at Bella. I looked at Bella to see what they were talking about. Bella was looking at all of us like we grew a 3rd head but the rest of us were staring at the **HUGE** hickey I left on her neck.

Bella grew tired of the stares and said, "What the hell are you all staring at?"

No one answered her question but Kim was the first to speak, "That is the biggest hickey I've ever seen."

Bella looked to me then bolted upstairs to the bathroom.

5…4…3…2…1…"**PAUL! IM GONNA KILL YOU!" **she yelled from the upstairs bathroom. Everyone looked then laughed at me.

Today was going to be an interesting day I thought not knowing how right I was gonna be.

**I hope you liked it. I've been thinking about a new story. Bella phases after Edward left. When he comes back, she imprints on him but resists. The wolves hate Cullen's, Cullen's hate wolves so Bella has to make a choice; The people who fixed her broken heart or the love of her life who happened to break it in the 1****st**** place.**


	10. burning up

I can't believe he left a huge ass hickey on my neck. It thing is ridiculously big. I'm talking the size of Alaska big. I can't wait for all the rumors to start in school but at the same time I want them to start. I want everyone to know that **I'M** Paul's girl. I don't know why I feel like this. It's strange; I never had an instant connection with someone like this. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. All conversation immediately stopped when I came in. I could tell that they were trying to hold back their laughter but they failed miserably. I looked at all of them but I glared at Paul. I smirked when he widened his eyes and shrunk back into his seat. We all piled in the car but instead of sitting in Paul's lap, I sat in Jacob's.

"Bella I'm sorry! Can you please talk to me now?"

"Um…..nope." I said popping the p with a smirk on my face

"Why are you so mad anyway?" Jake asked

"Well bestest friend in the whole wide world, I'm more so irritated with all the looks that I will be receiving in school so I would rather distance myself from the guy who acted as if my neck was the only source of water in the Sahara Desert."

He tried to contain his laughter and said, "O."

By this time we arrived at school and as soon as we parked, I hopped out and ran into school, getting away from Paul. I heard everyone laugh at Paul. I turned right before I went outside to see Paul looking at me. I gave him a wink and walked inside. I went to my first period and sat in my seat, right next to Edward.

"Good morning Bella."

"Morning." I said. I felt his eyes on my neck.

"What are you staring at?"

"Did your boyfriend give you that hickey?"

Did he seriously just ask me that? "I don't see how that's any of your business." I replied. I was so mad, I started to shake.

"I was just curious. You hang around that Paul guy a lot. I just assumed that he was the one who gave it to you. But you're right; it's none of my business. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into"

At this point I was livid. I was shaking so much, and I was feeling really hot. "What do you mean 'you hope I know what I'm getting into'?" I took a deep breath, trying to calm down

"The group you hang out with has a reputation for being 'gang members'. Everyone here is afraid of them; they think they own the school. They always keep to themselves and they never go to any school functions. Paul is known for having a different girl every week. Its surprising that he kept you that long."

I was seeing red. My tremors were coming worse and worse. I can't believe he said that. I knew he had a rep for being a 'man whore' but he wouldn't do that to me would he? It took a long time but I finally calmed down and when I did, I felt terrible. I felt so sick; I've never felt like this in my life.

I raised my hand and asked the teacher if I could go to the nurse. On the way there, I bumped into Jared.

"Hey, where you going?"

"Nurse, I feel terrible. I feel like I'm bout to die."

Jared looked at me sympathetically and put his hand o my shoulder. He immediately withdrew his hand and his eyes widened.

"What they hell is your problem?" I asked

"N…N…Nothing. I gotta get to class. Feel better." He said and ran down the hallway. When I got to the nurse, she called my dad and he had the same reaction as Jared. He drove my home and I soon went to my room and fell asleep.

**Jared POV**

I couldn't wait until lunch. I had to tell the guys. Bella was gonna fucking phase, and by the looks of it, she was pretty close. She was **BURNING UP**! When the lunch bell rang, I sprinted to the cafeteria. I saw the gang at the table and ran to them.

"Jared dude, where's the fire?" Leah asked

"You won't believe what I'm bout to tell you."

"We can't believe you if you don't tell us, where's Bella by the way. Wasn't she in your last class?" Paul asked

'This is about Bella!"

"What's wrong? Is she okay? Where is she? Jared man you're starting to scare me, where the hell is my girl?"

"I bumped into her in the hallway before 1st period and she said she was sick and felt like she wanted to die so I put my hand on her shoulder. Guys, she was burning up. Like werewolf burning up. I can tell she's really close"

**Paul POV**

I couldn't believe my ears. My angel was going to phase at any second. As soon as Jared stopped talking, I ran out of school with the guys behind me and phased in the woods, not caring about my clothes. I just had to be there for Bella while she was going through this.


	11. phased

**I'm sorry for any misunderstanding. Charlie is FULL Quileute and on the Council. I thought I made it clear before so I guess not. Bella is half-Quileute. Once again, I am sorry for the confusion.**

After that day at school when I wanted to kill Edward Cullen, I've been feeling a lot better. I haven't had feelings like that since that incident but I have been feeling like my room is a sauna. I walk around with fans on full blast, windows open, and summer clothes even though it's always cold here. My dad told me to stay home for the rest of the week even though I've told him that I was fine. Over this time, Paul asked me to be his girlfriend. I of course said yes. The guys all came over before and after school like any other day and we hung out. I felt like they all were walking on eggshells around me, trying not so say anything that could possible anger me. While I was at home, I helped with the wedding plans. Since the wedding was 2 weeks away, I helped Sue pick out flower arrangements, music, and food.

Today, I'm going back to school. "Bella, are you sure you're ready to go back to school?" my dad said for the millionth time.

"Daddy. For the last time, yes I am ready to go back to school. It's probably just a 24-hour bug that I had. I'm completely fine now."

He just nodded his head before whispering something to Seth. I just ignored it and got in the van with the rest of the guys. I took my usual seat on my new boyfriends lap and we were off to school. When we made it to school, I kissed Paul goodbye and went to my first class. When I walked in, I turned in all the late work I had to make-up and took my seat. That was when I noticed Edward wasn't there.

_Sweet mama he's not here. Can you say hallelujah? I think I feel tears of joy coming._

I listened to the teacher with this big cheeseburger smile on my face that he wasn't here. That was until I heard Lauren (the girl who kissed Paul on the beach) talk to her friend Jessica about me.

"Look at her. She thinks that just because she's this famous model she can do anything she wants. Everyone around here knows that Paul is mine." Lauren sneered

"I know right. But you know Paul. He just gonna use her until he has sex with her and come back to you."

"I heard that there was a bet going on in there little group on if he can get in her pants in a month. She's been here 3 weeks so he has a week left. By the way she was dancing with him at the party last week; it doesn't look like it's gonna be that hard to do."

As I listened to their conversation, I got extremely mad. I'm so tired of people judging me and Paul's relationship. This is some really petty shit. I started to feel just like I did before when Edward was talking about Paul. I was able to calm because the bell rang for my next class. I was walking with my head down when I bumped into someone, making them drop all their books.

"I am so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going." I said as I tried to help her pick up her things.

"It's fine. No harm no foul right?" she said

"I'm Angela Webber. I'm new here. She said introducing herself

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

"You know you have the same name as that model right?"

"That's because I am that said model." I said with a chuckle was her eyes widened at me

"O Mylanta! You are her! Well it's nice to meet you. You are the first celebrity I've ever met and that means it sucks even more that I have to go before I'm late to my World History class."

"Well it looks like were going to the same place because I have world history next to." I said with a smile.

It turns out that our schedules are exactly the same. She was a really nice girl and incredible smart. When it was time for lunch, I walked her to her locker to drop off her books but as we reached her locker I saw something that officially pushed me over the edge. Paul was kissing Lauren. **AGAIN**. He had his hands around her waist and her hands were in his hair. That was when I started shaking harder than ever before. I faintly heard Angela ask what's wrong as Collin and Brady lifted me up and carried me into the forest. I felt the heat radiate through my body and my bones snap. I looked down at my hands to see snow white paws. I looked for the twins only to find two beige colored wolves standing in front of me. I then screamed, but it only came out as a howl.

**Any ideas for the next chapter are welcome. Tell me what you want to see for the next chapter as well as your feedback. thnx**


	12. my imprint hates me

**R.I.P. to all the people who died in the 9-11 terrorist attack.**

**Paul POV**

Its time for lunch and I finally get to see my girlfriend. Wow, I can't believe Bella is my girlfriend. I can't wait to see her. I wonder if she had a good day so far. Last time she was here, she almost phased. I still can't believe Bella is gonna be a werewolf soon. I wish I could stop her change but its inevitable now. Once you start to get the tremors, you are without a doubt going to phase. I wonder how she's going to take it along with the imprint. I have a feeling that when she phases for the 1st time, all hell is going to brake lose. I was walking to my locker when Lauren decided to walk up to me.

"Hey Paul."

"Hi Lauren, look I'm meeting Bella for lunch so I have to go." I said trying to put an end to this conversation **IMMEDIATELY**.

"Paul, why are you acting like this? I miss you. I miss what we had. Ever since she came here you've been all over her. I used to be you number one girl before her! I know this is all for a bet, but can you please put an end to it now and come back to me?"

"1st of all, the only thing I went to you for was sex. That's all that has been between us and that's not ever happening again. 2nd, there is no bet. I'm with Bella because I love her okay, some I could the rest of my life with unlike you. You're a slut and I just used you for what your good for." I said pissed off

"I know you don't mean that and I'll prove it to you."

I had no clue what she was talking about until she put her hands in my hair and kissed me. I put my hands on her hips and pushed her away from me as hard as I could without actually hurting her.

"What the **HELL** do you think you are doing? I have a girlfriend and I don't want you. Leave me the hell alone!" I said before storming off and leaving her. I walked into the cafeteria and sat at our usual table. One by one everyone came to our table except the twins and Bella.

"Where the hell are the twins and Bella?" Embry said asking the same question I was thinking.

"Bella was taking a new girl to her locker so she might be a little late but I don't know where the twins are." Jared said

"O okay. Who's the new girl, is she hot?" Quil asked

"Her name is Angela Webber. O, there she is now." Jared responded

We all turned our heads to look at her. I saw that she walked in alone. Bella wasn't with her. I'm starting to get worried. I need some answers. I turned to ask the table a question when I saw Jake's blank expression. He imprinted on Angela. I opened my mouth to speak when Seth interrupted.

"ANGELA! OVER HERE!" he yelled, grabbing her attention along with everyone in the cafeteria. She looked at us nervously but walked over anyway.

"Um hi, do I know you?" She asked shyly

"No but have a seat. We saw you walking with Bella just before lunch and we were wondering do you know where she went." Jake asked with a loving expression on his face

"She walked me to my locker and I turned to put my books in. I turn around and she was shaking really hard. Then these 2 boys grabbed her and took her outside. I tried to follow them but they went in the forest. That was like 10 minutes ago." She said.

When she said that, I shot up from the table and out the cafeteria. I heard Kim give her some phony excuse as to why everyone except herself left the table. We phased and ran into the forest to find the twins in their wolf form standing over a snow white wolf that was lying down. When they heard our approach, their heads shot up in our direction and I met Bella's eyes. Her eyes became slightly unfocused and I knew that she just imprinted on me.

_Bella, are you okay?-Leah_

_What's happening to me? Why can I hear voices in my head? Its official, I'm crazy.-Bella_

_Bella, baby you're not crazy. You know those legends we learned as kids, about the wolves and the Cold Ones? Well their all true. We are werewolves-me _**(A/N/ they told her the stories about the wolves, yada yada yada.)**

_Paul, is that you?-Bella_

I walked up close to her and laid down on my stomach so that we were at eye level.

_Yea baby, it's me._

I crawled up close to her and rubbed my muzzle against hers. I could feel all the fear pouring out of her. She was terrified. She then did something that shocked that hell out of me. She pulled away from me, stood up, and growled a threatening growl at me, barring all of her teeth. I was extremely confused.

_Bella, what's wrong?-me_

_I don't know. Why don't you ask Lauren what's wrong. She seems to have all the answers._ She said before darting off into the forest. I was confused at first until I thought about what Lauren just did. She saw Lauren kiss me.

_YOU LET LAUREN KISS YOU! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?-_Brady

_No wonder she's so mad_-Collin

As I ran after her, I replayed what happened in my head knowing that she was listening.

_I'm seriously gonna hurt that bitch when we get back. Look guys, Bella needs some time. I'll talk to her but she needs her space from everything, including you Paul. Phase back and I'll let you guys know what happened when I get back.-Leah_

One by one they all phased back. I was the last one the phase but not before I said one last thing to the love of my life.

_Bella, I know you're confused and hurt, but please come back to me soon. I promise to explain everything. No matter what, I will always love you._ After I said that, I phased back and let the girls talk. I walked back to the guys and they all gave me sympathetic looks. It was official, my imprint hates me.


	13. back together

**Paul POV**

3 days! 3 fucking days and she still isn't back yet. She said that she doesn't want to talk to anyone but if she had to talk to someone, it had to be Leah. Leah would check on her every couple of hours. I feel terrible, not only mentally but physically. This is my entire fault. If I never let Lauren get to me, this whole thing would have never happened. I am officially feeling the physical pain of not being near my imprint. I haven't slept or eaten since she left. I miss her, I need her, I **LOVE** her.

"Paul! She's back!" Quil yelled

I shot off the couch at Sam's house that I have been on all this time. I ran to the back yard to see Bella in her wolf form, lying down with her head on her paws. She was breathtakingly beautiful in her wolf form. My wolf needed to be with her, to know that she was safe so I phased on the spot and walked over to her. I lay down in front of her, leaving a little space between us in case she was still mad at me.

_I'm not mad at you Paul. I'm not gonna lie, I was pissed at you but I saw what really happened in your thoughts. I know it was all her, but I didn't expect to get mad and then sprout 4 legs and a tail. I just needed my space to think about all of this. I'm sorry I worried you. – Bella_

She looked at me with sad eyes. I can tell she's still scared but not as scared as she was the last time I saw her. I stood up and walked over to her. I nuzzled my head into her neck and licked her muzzle.

_I'm sorry that you had to get dragged into all of this. I wish that the world was how it's supposed to be, without all the mythical creatures, but its not. I just want you to be safe. Do you want to go somewhere and talk? Just me and you?-me_ She stood and licked my muzzle.

_Sure, id love to-Bella_

**Bella POV**

My and Paul took off into the forest. Being out here for 3 days, I was pretty comfortable in the forest. It was pretty peaceful. I was so confused as to why I turned into a giant dog. I never wanted this. I want to be able to have an argument and not worry about turning into a wolf. I was broken out of my thoughts by Paul.

_You are making me so depressed. I know you're confused and never wanted this_. _We didn't want this either. But I promise I will be there with you every step of the way to help you. Whether you realize it or not, you're like our sister. We all love you and want to help you through this-Paul_

_I know and I'm sorry._ I said tackling him to the ground. I was laughing my ass off as he got back up and chased me.

_What the hell was that for?-Paul asked chuckling_

_I have no clue. I just couldn't resist_

_You do know that I'm gonna catch you right? He said speeding up._

_I'm not sure, but I think I'm faster than you_

_That's only because you're like the smallest wolf I've ever seen. You have and unfair advantage over me-Paul_

_Really, and what would that be? I asked honestly curious_

_Your short legs hit the ground faster than mine because they have a shorter damn distance to travel. If you were my size, it wouldn't be like that._

_Stop being such a little girl Paul. I swear it's like it's your time of the month. I thought I was supposed to be the bitch here but it looks like I have some competition in that department, and it's not Leah. I said laughing. _I laughed even harder when he growled at me. I decided to slow down and let him catch me. He was still running at full speed when her barreled into me, causing us to roll down a hill with me laying on my side and him on top of me.

_Told you I'd catch you. He said smirk down at me_

_It would have never happened if I never slowed down._

We just stared into each others eyes for God knows how long. I missed him so much it hurt me. I saw all the love he had for me in his eyes. Then he started rubbing his head on my neck, breathing in my scent, while I did the same to him.

_Paul, why do we feel like this? It's like nothing is ever right unless were together. Is this another wolf thing? I said while he licked my neck._

_Yea it is. It's called imprinting. _**(A.N. he went into the whole imprinting story)**

_So, were soul mates?_

_Yea we are. That's why we feel the way we do. We were made for each other. Do you accept the imprint? He asked looking me in the eyes_

_Only if you accept mine. I said_

_I will always accept you Bella. I love you_

_I love you too Paul._

With that we just cuddled against each other in our wolf form as much as we could. I don't know how long we talked, but we fell asleep next to each other in the forest.


	14. back to school

**So sorry I haven't been able to update in almost a month. Volleyball is really hectic and we have crappy coaches. Good news is that the season is over on Thursday so more free time 2 write.**

**BPOV**

It's been about a week since I've turned into a werewolf. It was extremely hard at first. I felt like everyone was walking on eggshells around me. They were all trying to keep me happy. It was really starting to piss me off. The upside to being a wolf was that I was fricken ripped. I was tan and tone. My muscles were awesome. It felt awesome knowing I had so much power. Sam had been skeptical about letting me back to school.

"Come on Sammy-kins! What's the worse thing that can happen?"

"You could wolf-out, beat Lauren's ass, or kill a Cullen which to me isn't too bad but no one listens to me." Quil said.

"Thank you ass wipe for all of your generous help." I said sarcastically. He grinned at me and said no problem.

"Bella, if you honestly think you can handle yourself and not expose our secret, then you can go back to school." Sam said

"Thanks so much Sammy-kins!' I said and kissed his cheek getting a growl from Paul but I ignored it.

"One thing though Bella. **NEVER** call me Sammy-kins, got it?" he said and I chuckled at him and sat in Paul's lap. I couldn't wait for school tomorrow. I wanted to see Lauren and give her a piece of my mind. I was never one for violence but if that bitch says one thing to me I'm beating her ass **DOWN. **

_**NEXT DAY**_

The drive to school was relatively quiet. I was extremely antsy bouncing my leg up and down while fidgeting with my hands.

"Bella, stop moving, it's irritating!" Kim said

"Well excuse me Kimberly if I'm a little anxious to return to school after being locked in the house with these losers." I said to her.

"I am not a loser!" everyone said in unison. I laughed at them. I looked at Paul to see him pouting.

"Aww baby come here. You're not a loser." I said and kissed him. What was meant to be a short kiss, turned into something deep and passionate. Paul's tongue just started to explore my mouth when the car screeched to a stop. I looked up to see Quil, who had been driving, give me a mischievous smirk.

"Where here." He said with a laugh. I growled at him the same time Paul hit him upside the head. We all got there a little early so we were just hanging around outside for a little while.

"Are you nervous?" Paul asked

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'. "I just want to see what I've missed and get the hell out of that house." I and Paul's relationship definitely grew over the last week. I wanted to keep things as normal as a werewolf boyfriend/girlfriend relationship go and let nature take its course. We spent more time together and had a lot more make-out sessions. School was just about to start when Paul pulled me in to a final goodbye kiss. That's when the shit it the fan.

"Paul. Where have you been? I missed you." said the voice of the devil. She is really starting to push it.

"Lauren, leave me the fuck alone already! I don't want you!"

"You want her Paul, seriously? I'm more woman that she will ever be and I'll prove it." she said. I was still wrapped in Paul's arms when she grabbed my shoulder, turned me around and slapped me across the face only hurting herself in the process.

_Today just got a WHOLE lot better._


	15. missing

**Hey guys, im so sorry about the extremely late update but here you go.**

**BPOV**

It was dead silent. No one was moving, it was as if time stopped. They were all waiting on my reaction. All that was going through my mind at the time was:

This girl just hit me.

What form of retaliation will I take?

How will I get away with it?

I was fuming but I didn't let it show, I didn't even shake, which only made my pack mates edgier. They knew how I felt about Lauren. They knew I was waiting for the moment that she will cross me directly. I could faintly hear her crying over her injured hand. I finally decided on my plan of action.

**KICK HER ASS!**

As I slowly approached her, someone jumped in front of me. _Who the hell would dare to jump in front of me when I was finally about to shut this whore up?_ I got a good look at the "intruder," only to see that it was none other than Paul.

"Paul…WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?

"I'm making sure that you don't get in trouble. You know how dangerous this is for her right now. You could lose control and accidentally kill her Bella." He said to me so low that only the rest of the pack could hear him.

I knew deep down that he was right and I didn't want to admit it. As much as I didn't like Lauren, I would feel awful if she died. Paul turned away from me and towards Lauren. I couldn't see his face because I was behind him, but his look must have been terrifying. Lauren was cowering back and looked like she was about to cry. Paul walked until he was about an inch from her face.

"Lauren…I do **NOT** want you. Get it through your thick skull. You would think that you would get the message since there's nothing actually going on in your head. You are nothing but a slut ok! Leave me, my friends, and especially my girlfriend alone!"

Paul turned away from her and walked towards me. He put his arm around my shoulders and escorted me inside the building. The whole time there was silence between us. I could tell that he was still fuming and so was I. I was mad at the situation as well as myself. I could have seriously hurt her. If Paul hadn't been there to stop me, I could have been in big trouble. School went by fast to me. I saw Angela and she wouldn't shut up about Jake. Did I sound like this when I talked about Paul? She was head over heels already for the kid. I would see them in the hallway together and I had to admit, they made an awesome couple. I just hoped she took the whole werewolf thing alright.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Jake finally told Angela about the pack. She took it surprisingly well. She now fits in our little group as if she was meant to be there. She is the only one who can successfully put Jake in his place. She is the sweetest girl I know. Jake imprinting didn't change our relationship though. He is still my best friend. He tells me **EVERYTHING** and I am the same way with him. My dad and Sue still haven't gotten married yet. I'm seriously growing tired of it.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Bells, whats up?"

"…When are you getting married? I've been here a little over a month and **NOTHING HAS HAPPENED!**"

"Bella, this is a process. I don't want to rush it." he said and just walked away. It has been the same answer he's given everyone who asked him that question.

Lately, everything has been a little weird around here. More and more kids are phasing or showing signs. Recently, a 15 year old named Travis just phased. He is a cool kid. He was always at my side for the 1st few weeks. I don't know what happened, but Paul had a talk with him and now he keeps his distance. At school, its extremely weird. Lauren is hanging out with Edward. We have been keeping a close eye on that relationship. For the past few days, there have been a lot of missing people in town. You couldn't turn on the TV without hearing from a family crying out for help in the search of their missing loved one. This all happened when Lauren and Edward got together. Soon, the was a school announcement…..Lauren was missing.

**Let me know your thoughts. Again, sorry for the late update. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY COUSIN CASEY!**


	16. 1st date

**BPOV**

It's been 5 days since Lauren went missing. We've searched high and low but there was no sign of her. On top of all that, more and more people have gone missing. This was really starting to worry me. We've kept close tabs on the Cullens as well. Everything seemed to be normal but we were still skeptical about them, Edward in particular. Out of everyone in the pack, I was taking this the hardest. I couldn't help but think that this was my entire fault. Today Paul is taking me out on our 1st date. He says that taking my mind off of things would be good for me. So here we are, on our way to this "surprise" location that Paul picked out.

"Paul?"

"Yes baby?" he asked with a smirk on his face. He knew what I was about to ask because I've been asking the same question for 3 days now.

"Where the HELL are you taking me!"

"For the last time, it's a surprise." He said laughing at me and grabbing my hand.

I just gave up after that. We drove to Port Angeles and I was getting antsy now. I was watching all the shops and stores pass by us, hoping that we would finally pull into one of their parking lots. When Paul turned, I started frantically looking around for our destination. Wherever it was, I knew it was cold. Leah made sure that I was dressed up nice and warm.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"We're here" he said in a sing-song voice.

I looked around trying to figure out where exactly here was. I looked ahead to see a huge ice skating rink ahead of us. I've always wanted to go ice skating but I never got the chance to. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't even notice that Paul got out of the car and was now opening my door.

"Are you surprised?" he asked me with his signature smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and hopped out of his truck. I grabbed his hand and guided him inside the rink. When we walked in, I expected to see it crowded with a lot of people but it was completely vacant. That could only mean one thing…

"Paul, did you rent this entire place out?" I asked completely shocked.

"I sure did. I know how stressed out you've been and I wanted to help you. I knew wherever we went I would have to have rented it out so you could actually enjoy yourself instead of worrying about the paparazzi and screaming f-…. "

That was all he said before I crashed my mouth onto his. At first he froze with shock but after a second or two, he responded just as hungrily as I did. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip before biting down. I granted him entrance and our tongues fought against each other before I let him take over. His tongue flicked the roof of my mouth and I let out a loud moan. I gently sucked on his tongue and he pulled me closer, letting me feel his erection against my stomach. After a while, I pulled away. Paul rested his forehead against me, both of us breathing heavily.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" he asked huskily. I pulled away from him even more, looking him in the eyes.

"Paul, no one has ever been thoughtful and considerate towards me. This isn't just some date to me; you thought and planned all of this out. Thank-you Paul. I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

After our little moment, we walked over to the skate rental booth. I rang the desk bell and got the surprise of my life. Our newest wolf Travis was behind the counter dressed up as a bell-boy.

"Hello, my name is Travis. How can I help you this fine evening?" he asked.

I was trying my hardest to keep my laughing down but I couldn't. Travis looked so cute dressed up. How Paul got him to do this was beyond me. We received our skates after I had to stop Paul from hitting Travis across the head for complaining that we didn't leave a tip for him. We walked to the bench to put on our skates when the lights dimmed. I looked out on the ice to see little Claire, Quil's imprint, out there in a pink tutu skating in front of us. It was the cutest thing ever. Soon, Claire wasn't the only one out there. She was joined by Kim, Leah and Emily. I was in tears that they would do all of this for me.

Paul put his arms around me, hugging me closer to his side. When I thought that the surprise was over, the ladies left the ice and on came the men. They were falling all over each other and pushing each other around. It was a great performance overall. Soon they left the ice and me and Paul got on. We were falling over each other, holding hands and just enjoying some quality time with each other. When our feet were practically bleeding, we stopped skating and went to the concession area where the pack served us steak and baked potato. It was the best 1st date ever. Paul and I soon left the ice rink and went to his house for desert. We were sitting on his couch eating ice cream and cuddling up to each other.

"Thank you for today Paul. I had a lot of fun and I really appreciated it." I said placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He murmured a thank you but otherwise never removed his lips from mine. Soon our kissing grew more and more intense. I knew that I loved Paul with all my heart and I was ready to take that step with him. Paul looked in my eyes, silently asking if I was sure that this was what I wanted to do. I simply nodded my head and Paul carried me bridal style to his room where we made love for the first time.


	17. no happy dance for you

**PPOV**

Last night was perfect. Bella has been so stressed out lately that I knew I had to do something. I had to get her to stop thinking about Lauren and get the old Bella back. She told me in recent conversations that she has never been ice skating and I wanted to give her a chance to. While I was on patrol, I accidentally let the idea leak while Quil was there. One thing lead to another and it became a pack/imprint project. At the time I was pissed but after seeing Bella's reaction to the date, I could hug each one of those overgrown flea bags. The night only got better from there. When we came back to my house, Bella and I made love for the 1st time. It was 10xs better than what I thought it would be. The way our bodies moved together, I knew that without a shadow of a doubt that we were made for each other. I looked down to find her naked body with her head resting on my chest. I knew that today would be a little hard for her seeing that she was a virgin. **(A.N. / Bella never had sex with anyone other than Paul. She's a model not a slut. Lol ****)** I felt a little bad that she would be in pain and it would be my entire fault.

I had the thought to make her breakfast when I heard Sam's howl. _DAMN SAM! _As much as I was against it, I had to wake Bella up so that we could phase and see what the problem was.

"Bella." I said in her ear peppering kisses all over her face. I felt her stir when I pulled back to look at her face.

"Come on baby, Sam's calling us." I said pulling her out of bed. I nearly whimpered she grabbed some clothes to throw on so she wouldn't be completely naked. I followed her example and threw on some shorts and we headed out and phased.

_What happened?-Paul_

_The Cullen's need to talk to us.-Sam_

_This had better be good. I have to get ready for school today and my parents are already on my back about being out all night. If they hear I skipped school, they will kill me!-Travis _**(A.N. / His parents don't know about him being a wolf.)**

_Travis?-Seth_

_Yup?-Travis_

_Today is Sunday you idiot.-Seth_

…_O-Travis_

_Sometimes I seriously worry about you kid.-Embry_

_If you guys are done here, I would like to know why the Cullen's wanted to talk to us so I can go back to sleep.-Bella said irritated._

_Well someone is cranky, didn't get much sleep I see. Tell my Bells, what time did you and Paul go to sleep last night because I had patrol over in that area and from what I heard, you guys were up till at least 5 a.m.-Embry said with a laugh before everyone else joined in. This idiot is a goner. I growled loudly at him but Bella was worse than me. Bella may be all sweet and innocent but if you make her mad watch out._

_The fucker was still laughing when Bells attacked him. She surprisingly had an advantage over him and would have done more damage to him if Sam hadn't alpha ordered her to stop._

With that being said, we took off to the treaty line laughing that Embry just got his ass handed to him by a 110 lb girl. When we reached the treaty line, the Cullen's were waiting for us all except one.

_Paul, Jake, and myself will phase and talk to them. Do not do anything without my permission.-Sam_

There was a chorus of yeah's towards the alpha order he just placed on us. I nuzzled my head against Bella's before leaving her to go phase. When we reemerged from the forest, Sam got straight to the point.

"Why have you called this meeting with us?' he asked.

**Jared POV (Lets be inside of Jared's head for once ****)**

"Why have you called this meeting with us?' Sam said to the vamps. When he asked, the head vamp stepped forward.

"We have just recently learned some information that can only be addressed if we all work together." He said

"We will not make a decision until we know the situation." Sam said giving a neutral answer.

"As you all can see, my son Edward is not here. He has chosen to leave our family"

_HE'S GONE! FAAATHER, IN HEAVEN. THERE IS A GOD!_ The excitement pouring out of Bella was hilarious. Her tail was wagging, ears perked up, and she had a wolfy grin spread across her face. I could tell by the way Paul was standing that he couldn't wait until the leeches left so that he could dance around. I looked back at the vamps and the looks on their faces said that they had more news for us.

"My daughter Alice has the gift to see into the future. She said that Edward changed Lauren and together they created an army of newborns so come after Paul and Bella."


	18. phone call

**When you have 2 feet of snow to travel through, schools tend to close so here I am with nothing but time on my hands so here's a new chap. Enjoy!**

**JaredPOV**

There was about 3 seconds of silence before Paul phased and charged the Cullen's with Bella hot on his tail. The rest of us were trying to get to them to slow them down. Sam tackled Paul to the ground while Leah did the same to Bella. It took 3 wolves on each of them to slow them down and even then they're still struggling. We tried talking to them but the only thing going through their mind was save my mate, eliminate all possible threats. Its official, their wolves have taken over. When their struggling got to be too much for the rest of us, Sam finally Alpha order them to stop, but even then they were seething.

_What the hell Sam! Why did you stop us, didn't you hear what they just said?-Paul_

_Yeah, we all hear them Paul. They obviously don't mean us any harm if they told us what was happening. So you and Bella need to calm down so that we can handle this.-Sam_

I didn't blame them for the way they were acting. If I was in the same situation with Kim, I wouldn't be much better than they are now. Just the thought of an army of vampires coming after Kim makes me see red.

_JARED! YOU ARE NOT HELPING THE SITUATION AT ALL!-Bella_

_Sorry Bells-Me_.

With that being said, she got up and walked away into the forest with Paul walking next to her.

**BPOV**

When we reached the tree line I stopped. I couldn't move. My mind we going a mile a minute, I looked up to Paul to see him staring at me.

_Paul…..I can't lose you. I don't know what I'll do if something happened to you.-Bella_

_Bella, baby you are NOT going to lose me. We will always be together. You have nothing to worry about.-Paul_

_I can't help but worry Paul. I feel like at every turn in our relationship, someone's there to tear us down. I can't take it anymore Paul. I need to know that our relationship isn't going to be threatened every second. I said with tears in my eyes_

_Bella, I don't know what the future holds for us but I know for a fact that through it all, we're gonna be together. I love you and only you. We are the only people that matter in this relationship. You are the only woman that will hold my heart and anyone who questions that can go fuck themselves. Paul said licking my cheeks to catch every fallen tear._

_That was incredibly sweet until that last part. I said with a chuckle._

_Let's just go back to my house and chill out before all this stuff officially hits the fan tomorrow.-Paul_

_Okay. I said while he nuzzled his head against mine._

With that being said, we walked at a comfortably slow pace back to Paul's house were we watched movies and cuddled up together until I fell asleep on him.

**PPOV**

I looked down at the sleeping woman in my arms that held my heart. There was no way I would let Edward and Lauren break us up. I would fight for Bella with every fiber in my being. She completed me. She was everything that I wasn't and vice versa. I don't know how this whole battle is going to play out but I know that I will make the most out of every second that we have together. I was broken out of my thoughts by the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Paul its Charlie. Have you seen Bella, she didn't come home from your date last night."

_Holy shit! What was I supposed to tell the father of my girlfriend? "O yea, she's fine. The reason she didn't come home yesterday was because we were too busy having sex, but I'll just drop her off at your house in a few minutes."_

"Um…yeah Charlie. We just hung out at my house last night and she fell asleep. _Not a complete lie. _She's here now though."

"….Paul? Why do I have the feeling that you're leaving something out?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Charlie." I said while starting to sweat bullets.

"You know Paul; I arrest people who lie to cops. It really pisses me off when people lie." He said completely going into cop mode.

"I don't know where you're going with this Charlie so I'm going to wake up Bella and we'll be on our way there." I said quickly trying to end the conversation.

"Paul, why is Bella sleeping at your house anyway? What have you guys been doing?" he said and I mentally cursed myself for even mentioning waking Bells up.

"We're walking out the door now Charlie, see you soon." I said hanging up the phone.

I leaned against the wall closing my eyes only to open then to the sound of Bells giggling.

"Did you hear all of that?" I asked. She could only nod her head as tears streamed down her face.

"And you did nothing to help me?" I questioned. More tears came down her face as she shook her head no. She could barely calm herself down enough to say that,"couldn't…..help….too….funny." before she started laughing again.

"Well I wonder how funny it will be when I drop you off at home and leave you with Charlie." She immediately sobered up and I smirked at her.


	19. plz hurry

**LeahPov**

It took all of us to stop Paul and Bella from attacking the Cullens. Honestly I don't blame them. I couldn't help but agree with Bella when she said that at every turn someone was threatening their relationship. It was always just a human that tried to break them up but now it's a legion of rabid vampires, I can't imagine what they're going through. Although I am sympathetic towards them, I'm extremely greatful that Embry and I don't have to go through this.

_I know baby, me too.-Embry said while nuzzling my head._

By this time, Sam had already phased back and was talking to the head vamp.

"I apologize for Paul and Bella. It's hard for us to hear that our imprint is in danger. This is a very serious situation and we need to know something. We appreciate that you came to warn us but what is your position in all of this?" Sam said

"We understand. We have tried time and time again to contact Edward but to no avail. We will not stand with him and risk the rest of our family getting hurt. If it is alright with you and your pack, we wish to help you defeat the newborn army. My daughter Alice says that there at least 200 newborns. Although the numbers are dwindling, there are a lot of them. My son Jasper has training in newborn destruction and is willing to teach all of us." Dr. Fang said to us.

"We appreciate and accept your help. We will need all the help we can get for this newborn army. When are they supposed to be arriving?" Sam replied.

"They will arrive in approximately 2 mos. Edward keeps changing his mind so that I can't get a clear picture but as of last night, 2 mos. is when they will come." The pixie vamp said.

"Thank you again for all the information. Since we don't have the full pack with us, is there a way we will be able to contact you when we need?" Sam asked. The vamp gave Sam his number and vice versa. Sam shocked the hell out of us when he announced that the treaty will be temporarily dissolved until this mess was over. The only thing that would reinstate it is if a Cullen harmed a human. The Cullens graciously left the clearing with the promise to keep in contact if something were to change in the vision.

_This is really happening right?-Travis_

_Yeah man, it's the real deal right now.-Quil replied_

_Guys go home and get a good night's sleep. Things are going to be different from here on out.-Sam said. _We phased back and went our separate ways except Em who walked me home with Seth walking in front of us.

"Are you okay babe?" he asked

"I'm fine. I'm just worried how Paul and Bells is taking it ya know?"

"Yea babe, I couldn't imagine what I would be like if it was you they were after." He said pulling me into a massive hug. We stayed like that until he pulled back giving me a deep and passionate kiss before wishing me a good night. I walked in the house and closed the door behind me knowing things were never going to be the same.

**3 DAYS LATER**

**BellaPov**

3 days ago my life changed more so than I ever thought possible. I officially quit my job. I have been depressed ever since. I cried all night ruining Paul's shirt. It was a tough decision but it was inevitable. I couldn't be a model if I'm tied down somewhere and since being a werewolf kinda ties me to LaPush, I'm screwed. Now I have to worry about some jealous vampire bitch who wants to kill me and everyone that I love. My dad and Sue finally set a date for their wedding which was the exact day the monsters from hell were coming. It broke my heart when they said that they would post pone their wedding. So now here I am in my wolf form, running around the forest jobless, pissed, and guilty. I so LOVE my life right now.

_Its gonna be okay Bella.-Travis said_

_I'm sorry; I didn't know someone was out here. What are you even doing?_

_I'm on a run right now._

_BY YOURSELF? You do know that there's an army of leeches coming to kill us right? This is incredibly dangerous!- I said seriously pissed._

_I'm sorry Bella. I just needed to get away from all this nonsense; I'm scared.-Travis_

By this time, I was only a few feet away from him. As I approached, I saw something big approach him. I got there just in time to push him out the way and I felt nails in my back and smelled my blood. I turned around to spot a wolf, but not just any wolf, one of our wolves. This wolf though was not Quileute. I didn't know where this wolf came from but it was not friendly, it was growling with its hackles raised and teeth bared; I mimicked his movements.

_Travis, run to Sam's house and alert the others.-I said never taking my eyes off of the wolf._

_But what about you Bella? I can't leave you out here with it._

_TRAVIS GO! DO AS I SAY AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!-I said._

Travis ran back to Sam's while I stared the wolf down. I averted my eyes just in time to see 7 more wolves approaching me, growling towards me. The only thing going through my head right now is **TRAVIS, PLEASE HURRY!**


	20. AN

**A.N. I am currently working on the next chapter of this story but I don't know what direction I want to take it. Any suggestions or opinions are very welcome! Hopefully I can have the new chapter up but tonight or tomorrow depending if the technical errors FF is having let me. **


	21. confrontation

**BPOV**

Okay, so I'm staring down a pack of werewolves, a light brown one who looks like it wants to kill me and the others who look like they don't know what to do with me. The only thing I can do is stall until Travis brings the pack back this way. The psycho wolf started to slowly move towards me and I circled it. The other wolves started to move forward as well but not in a threatening way. It was as if they were trying to stop us. They weren't fast enough as the enraged wolf charged me. He tried to jump on my back but I quickly dodged it and bit its tail. It yelped and quickly spun around taking a swipe at my muzzle scratching my eye, not hard enough to do any damage but enough to slow me down. In my daze, the wolf leapt at me and but my ear HARD. _That shit seriously hurt!_ I could see the other wolf pack trying to stop us but to no avail. To get the wolf off of me, I slammed it into a 2ft thick tree. The impact of the hit snapped the tree in half, seriously damaging the other wolf. While the wolf was down, I grabbed its back paw in my mouth and violently shook my head.

One of the other wolves nipped at my hind leg to get me to let go. I turned my head to bite that wolf, and that was all the opportunity the violent, blood covered wolf needed to pin me down, making me hit my head on a rock. I could feel the blood pooling around me as he was clawing anywhere he could reach and I tried to fight him off as hard as I could while also fighting the darkness that tried to overcome me. I knew that if the pack didn't show up, I would without a doubt die.

**PPOV**

These past few days have been really hard on all of us but Bella especially. She feels guilty for everything that's happening and no matter what we try to tell her, she won't believe us. She quit her job and spent the whole night crying on me. It broke my heart to see her like that. What was even worse than that was when Charlie and Sue finally told us their wedding day, it just so happened to be the exact date that these bloodsuckers were coming to get us. I felt really bad for her. So here we are, sitting around Sam's house minus Bella and Travis, trying to figure out a patrol schedule and how we're gonna do these training sessions.

"Have any of you seen Travis? I can't find him anywhere." Asked Brady

"Yea, I haven't seen him or Bella all day. Paul, do you know where Bella could be?" Collin asked me.

"I have no clue where they are. She usually calls me but she hasn't to-." I was cut off but Travis breaking down the door breathing heavily.

"A PACK OF WOLVES JUST ATTACKED AND BELLA'S FIGHTING THEM ALONE!" That was all he needed to say before I was out the door with the pack close on my heels. I could barely make it out the house before I phased. I could see what was happening in Bella's head. We all tried to talk to her but it was like she couldn't hear us. We all saw when the wolf bit her ear and when Bella slammed it into this thick ass tree. She was winning until one of the other wolves distracted her and the aggressive wolf pinned her down making her slam her head into a rock. We all kicked it into high gear after seeing that. We were screaming for Bella to fight back until we got there but you could tell she was on her last leg. The only thing going through my head was the fact that I was going to lose her if we didn't hurry. We finally made it to them and my wolf took over. I ripped the wolf off my girl, sending him flying. She was barely conscious and pouring blood.

"Bella, baby talk to me, you gotta stay awake." I said trying to lick her face clean of the blood afraid she might have a concussion.

"What the fuck took you guys so long?" she said barely above a whisper.

"I'm so sorry baby, but we're gonna get you outta here." I said to her, nudging her with my nose trying to get her to lie on her stomach. I stood up with one paw over her to show my dominance over her and growling fiercely. The pack stood in front of me and Bella to protect her just in case the others were going to attack. We were all growling at each other until what appears to be their alpha phased in front of us. This whole thing just got a little more complicated.

**CLIFF HANGER! …REVIEW && I UPDATE. ALSO, MY STORY AQUATIC MIGHT BE DONE IF I DON'T GET MORE REVIEWS. LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT AQUATIC && BASED ON THE RESPONSES, I WILL DECIDE 2 CONTINUE IT OR NOT.**


	22. we didnt know

**PPOV**

I was fuming. Bella is on the ground bleeding and in pain but here we are having a fucking tea party with some psycho pack. As much as I wanted answers to why they hurt Bella, I wanted to get her out of here more. She was going in and out; I gave her gentle kicks in her side to keep her awake.

_We understand Paul, we want her out of here too, but we cannot allow them to possibly follow you back to LaPush, we don't know how many of them there are.-Sam _Their Alpha phased and the wolf that attacked Bella came back with a heavy limp and had to be supported by another pack member. I couldn't help the growl that escaped.

"Hello, we mean no harm. I apologize for the wayStacy reacted, she has been having a rough time and I assure you there will be serious consequences for her. _Never in my life have I ever wanted to hit a female. _My name is Anthony; I am the Alpha of the wolf pack from the Makah rez. We received a call from your elders that you all needed help in some vampire war." he said.

_Sam, what the hell is he talking about? Did you know the old geezers called in reinforcements?-Embry_

_Guys, I swear to you I didn't know anything about this. Paul, why don't you take Bella to Sue now so she can get patched up.-Sam_

I nudged Bella with my nose to get her moving slightly and she let out a moan of pain.

_Come on baby, you have to get on my back. I said pleading with her. _

_Paul…it hurts…..so much. She said, crying out to me which broke my heart._

_Paul, I'll help you with her.-Travis_

I could see the look of guilt and love in his eyes. He felt guilty for leaving her alone with the violent wolf but he felt love towards her in a sisterly way. Bella really took him underneath her wing when he phased and they have been inseparable ever since. I laid down on my stomach next to Bella, waiting for Travis to put her on my back. He lifted her up by the scruff of her neck to put over my shoulders while she groaned in pain before putting the rest of her body over mine. Once she was secured on my back, I took off towards LaPush. I kept trying to talk to her but when she wasn't responding, I was certain she passed out from the pain she was in. I kicked it into overdrive then, hoping I could make it to Sue's house in enough time to save her life.

**SPOV (Seth)**

I couldn't describe the anger I, along with the entire pack felt when we reached Bella. Paul viciously pulled the attacking wolf off of Bella's mangled body. While Paul was trying to get some sort of response out of Bella, the rest of us hide them from the view of the other pack while the wolf that she fought with came back with a heavy limp and had to support all its weight on another pack mate. Their Alpha phased an explained to us that they meant no harm and that the attacking wolf would be punished. The thing that got our full attention was that he said they were invited by the elders of our tribe. We were shocked and asked Sam if he knew anything about this which he denied. Sam gave Paul the go-ahead to take Bells back to my mom to get checked out. We all heard her cry out in pain as Travis maneuvered her onto Paul's back. Once she was on his back, he took off faster than I've ever seen him, his mind staying on her and her well being. While he was running back, Sam phased to talk to their Alpha Anthony.

"What do you mean you were sent by our elders?" Sam asked.

"We received word from a Quil Altera Senior that there were a large number of vampires coming to the area. At first we weren't going to get involved but after a vampire attack on our own village, we decided that we needed to intervene." He said.

"I'm sorry but we never knew you were invited on our lands. Our elders never told us they even contacted you. I think this will be better if we discussed this at our council hall; until then, we welcome you to our lands until we get this settled." Sam replied.

"Thank you for the offer but we've already booked a hotel for the duration of our stay here. We will be switching pack member to go to and from our tribe to ensure their security."

"Alright, well we should get going now." Sam said. After that was done with, we lead them to the council hall. Sam led them with Jake bringing up the rear. We had a wolf on each side of the Makah pack, making it so that we surrounded them in case they tried to attack. We made it to the council hall, not knowing if we could fully trust our new "allies."

**SPOV (Sue)**

I was home when I heard a noise from outside. It sounded like one of the wolves. I look out the window and sure enough there was Paul and Bella in wolf form. Paul looked anxious and nervous, he couldn't stay still. It took a minute for me to understand that Bella wasn't moving. Her all white coat was matted with fresh and dry blood and she was unconscious. I ran outside just a Paul gently slide her from his back and onto the back lawn.

"Paul, what happened?" I asked, frantic as to what has happened to my daughter. I waited for a response before I knew I wasn't going to get one. He was too anxious and riled up to phase back and hold a conversation. Bella was unconscious so she wasn't able to phase back so I could treat her. I've never had to help a horse sized wolf before but I guess there's a 1st time for everything. I went into the house to get my medical supplies and came back to find Paul desperately trying to wake Bella up. He was gently tugging on her ears and tail, trying to get some sort of response out of her. He was trying to her as clean as possible, licking the blood off of her limp body. I hastily got to work and found a heartbeat to which I was grateful for. She had a broken paw, a few broken ribs, and a lot of bruises. I treated her as best as I could but I needed her to phase back to be certain she could heal.

**I am soooo sorry I haven't updated. I honestly don't know where to go with my stories so tell me what you want to read && I will try to do it. Also, what is a Beta && how does it work b/c I might be interested in it. **

I told Paul she was going to be fine and shouldn't be moved but that she needed a lot of rest so she could be able to phase back and be treated properly. Paul looked at me then to her before walking over to her and gently licking her muzzle. His eyes shone with the love and devotion he held for my daughter as he looked at her before laying next to her. I got A LOT of blankets to cover them up with before going back inside to wait on my fiancée and tell him all that took place today.


	23. love

**JPOV (Jake)**

When we all phased back and made it to the council hall, all the elders were already there. The injured wolf, Stacy, stayed outside with another pack member who tended to her injuries. They saw the two packs approaching and their facial expressions changed, they looked guilty; never before have the elders made a decision regarding the pack without even consulting the Alpha first. We allowed the Makah pack to take their seat first and took whatever seat is left. We were stone cold silent as we stared at the elders, silently demanding that they explain themselves.

"It's obvious that you guys are upset that we called the Makah tribe to help you but honestly we need all the help we can get. There is a maximum number of 200 newborn vampires, and although there numbers go down every day, that is still too much of a risk even with the Cullen's help." Dad said

"We understand that you guys are worried about us, but the fact that you didn't tell us, caused for another pack member to become injured!" Leah all but screamed at them

"Leah, what are you talking about?" Charlie replied. **(A.N.-if I didn't say this before I apologize but Charlie is a council member)**

"One of my pack members illegitimately attacked one of your own." The Alpha Anthony said. The council looked amongst themselves in shock and fear.

"Who?" Dad asked. The pack looked at each other, not wanting to be the one to tell a father that his daughter was seriously injured.

"It was Bella, Charlie. Paul ran her to Sue to get patched up." Jared said biting the bullet that none of us wanted to take. Charlie's face paled before he jumped out his seat and ran to his car before driving home to check on his daughter. The elders' reaction to the situation was much more delayed than Charlie's. It took a while for the information to set before their faces started to show the worry that they felt for Bella and the anger they felt towards the Makah pack.

"What was your reasoning for attacking one of our own?" Old Quil asked with nothing but venom in his voice.

"The wolf in question had loved ones hurt due to the large number of vampires in the area. Those vampires actually have moved into our land and have attacked some of the people there. I agree that her decision to take it out on one of your wolves isn't warranted and rest assured she will be punished." Anthony said. The council digested that information and left it alone for the time being. We got the meeting underway quickly as we wanted to check up on Bella. We learned their names; that the Alpha was Anthony, Beta was Chris, and then there was Stacy, Nicki, Tim, Kevin, and John. We talked about how they would help us. They would essentially be on their own rez but a few of them would stay here and coordinate battle strategies; and on the days we train with the Cullens, they would all be here. Considering what happened earlier in the day, I think that we conducted an extremely cordial and productive meeting. After the meeting adjourned and the Makah pack left with the promise to keep in touch, we ran to the Swan-Clearwater household to check on one of our own.

**Charlie POV**

_Isabella…_

_I Bella…._

_Bella got hurt…_

Those were the only things that were going through my mind as I ran out of the council hall. I saw the female wolf in the tree line and saw that she didn't look too good. There was a feeling of pride in me knowing my daughter did that to the other wolf but I put those feelings aside and focused on my injured daughter. I hopped into my truck and drove like a madman to my home where my wife was there waiting on me to get there. She told me of Bella's injuries and how she treated her as best she could, considering that Bella was still in her wolf form. I went to the backyard, wanting to check on my daughter for myself. I saw both Bella and Paul in wolf form asleep. Paul's body was so close to her body, it looked as if it was slightly on top of Bella's, as if he was trying to hide her from the world. I was steadily walking closer to them when Paul woke up and looked at me. He looked from me to Bella and back again. The pain he was feeling was extremely evident in his eyes.

"Hey Paul, has she woken up since you brought her back?" I said as I rubbed my hand on the top of her head. He raised his head and shook it, no. He looked down towards her and gently nudged her with the hopes of waking her up but to no avail. He let out a whine and licked her face before putting his head down again. I sat on the porch outside and just stared at the young couple in front of me. I was proud that I could one day call Paul my son-in-law. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would take care of my daughter with every fiber in his being. I heard the pack come in behind be and they told Paul, Sue, and I what happened at the meeting and in return, Sue told them about Bella's injuries. Each pack member gently rubbed Bella's head and gave her words of encouragement and love. It was starting to get dark and Bella still wasn't awake. I sighed, knowing this was going to be a long night.


End file.
